Separated by love
by 50shadesofelsanna
Summary: Here's another Elsanna fic, this time full incest. Sorry to you guys who don't want that, but it's inevitable. It's based on my ask to elsannaheadcanons, and get way over 100 notes, so I'm writing it. Elsa got kicked out of her home, and tries to reach out to Anna again, with disastrous results. Modern AU.
1. Scrapbook

Elsa tossed and turned in her room, kicking the covers off her bed as she groaned. It was the same as usual. The same nightmare she always had.

She sat bolt upright again, in the middle of the night, tears streaming down her face like the snow falling down outside her window.

She cast her gaze to the picture of her mum and dad, mounted on the wall. She glared at it again, her glare directed at her father.

"It was 13 years ago... I was 8! I didn't know what I was doing!" She yelled at the portrait. Nothing happened. Not like she expected anything to happen anyway. Her head collapsed into her hands, her elbows resting on her knees that had been drawn into herself, making the large bed seem larger. All her thoughts laid back on that day.

"...You told me I was an abomination..."

* * *

_"She kissed her cousin!" Elsa hid behind her mothers legs as her father bellowed, using his hands to gesture madly as he yelled._

_"Her female cousin! Elsa kissed her female cousin! Do you have any idea what my sister will say if she hears of this?" Her father hissed, his face contorted in anger._

_"Harald, she is 8, I'm sur-" Elsa's mother spoke up for the first time since Elsa's father had started his rant. Harald had chased little Rapunzel out of the room and dragged little Elsa over to Estrid, starting his rant, now only to interrupt his wife._

_"Elsa's mature enough to know exactly what she's doing. And I will not have a daughter who is an abomination living under my roof." Harald pointed sharply at Elsa, causing her to duck behind her mothers legs once again. "I'll send her to her uncle Kai and auntie Gerda's tomorrow. I will not stand for homosexuality and incest in this house. No matter how old."_

* * *

And that was the end of it. She didn't even get to say goodbye to Anna for fucks sake. She was just thrust out into one of Arendelle Co's limos and driven across the country to stay with her aunt and uncle.

That was all 13 years ago.

Now Elsa was 21 years old, with her own flat, her own car, and her own life. And a few ex girlfriends.

Elsa tore herself out of bed, throwing the covers back onto the bed in a heap, not bothering to flatten them out. She ran a hand through her almost blonde locks, trying to slip them into some sort of order. She yawned as she reached for the portrait, unhooking it from the wall and facing it towards the wall on the floor.

She stumbled out of her room and towards the kitchen to make herself a cold drink, flipping the light on and groaning at the sudden pain. She quickly made herself a cold smoothie, flopping down into a bar stool situated by the island counter in her kitchen.

Her gaze moved from the drink to the clock sat on the counter. _5:14? Fuck. Wait. 5th June?_

"Shit!" Elsa snapped out of her sleepy mind in milliseconds, standing up so fast she felt dizzy. She had a day. How did she let herself forget? Anna's birthday was in a day.

"Her 18th." Elsa practically slapped herself for forgetting. She dropped the half finished smoothie on the counter, jogging towards the cabinet in the living room, ripping open the top drawer.

Elsa pulled out an empty sketchbook and a folder full of pictures she's been able to grab of her and Anna, before being shipped off. She frowned and fell back into one of her chairs, still in her snowflake pajama's. Elsa opened the folder and skimmed through the pictures, a small smile breaking out on her face.

"I wonder how Anna looks now. I bet she's still cute as hell."

_No. Stop. This is why you were kicked out. You thought your cousin was 'cute', now look at you. _

_No family._

Elsa shook her head, leaning forward and placing the sketchbook down on the table, followed by the folder. She knew the perfect present for Anna.

A handmade scrapbook with picture of them.

_It's not going to get there by tomorrow. I'll have to drive there. Drive back to, them._

Elsa tipped the pictures out of the folder and set to work on arranging them.

For Anna's 18th, she was going to get her sister back.

* * *

**A/N: Wow so hey I'm super aware that no-one would kick an 8 year old out for kissing her cousin but he-yo, needed a reason, only one I could think of.**

**Warnings for the future include angst, and possible death of main characters.**

**Enjoy. :)**


	2. Glitter

It took Elsa hours and hours to get the effect she wanted. Glitter on the front, decorated with her drawings of the two of them, snow falling around them as they played like they used to before she was kicked out. Every page was thought out carefully, a message to each picture, a story behind each picture.

_What if Anna doesn't remember these being taken?_

Elsa frowned, grabbing her pencil again, flipping to the first page. Around the picture of a 4 year old Elsa holding her baby sister, she started to write little things she loved about Anna at that age.

**You always smiled whenever you saw me.**

**Your laugh would always cheer me up.**

**You wouldn't sleep unless I was with you.**

She turned the pages over, doing the same little thing for each picture, sometimes adding little doodles to go with the big picture, and her frown became a wide grin, reeling in the memories of teaching little Anna.

* * *

_"Papa says that there are things a girl should and shouldn't do, but you and me, we know better."_

* * *

Anna was only 1 when Elsa had started to love her. When Elsa first saw the new born, she acted like any other older sibling. She acted out, of course. But within a year, Elsa was teaching the small child how to make funny faces.  
Elsa flipped a few pages on, rolling the glue stick across the page and ever so carefully placing the picture down in the center. The picture bought a smile to her lips as she scanned the 2 people in it, looking the happiest they had ever been. This time Anna was 4, and she was 7.

* * *

_"Come on Anna, it's simple. '1, 2, 3 together!', that's easy, right. 'Clap together, snap together.'" Elsa mimicked the movements as she was talking through the rhyme._

_"What come next, Elsa?" Anna asked, biting her bottom lip, and clapping. Elsa's frown melted and she laughed._

_"'You and me together, knees together, freeze together!' that's the next line. Then it's 'Up or down together, sisters now and forever! Always be together, you and me!' Want to try?"_

* * *

Elsa wrote across the page, transcribing the lyrics to their song across the top, still remembering it after all these years.

Her smile faded when she pulled the next photo out of the folder, instead her heart dropped and she internally and externally winced. It was a picture of her at 8, and Anna and her cousin Rapunzel at 5. All the memories of that day came flooding back, and she found a tear dropping onto the empty page of the book. Reluctantly, she rolled the glue across the middle of the page and stuck to photo down, smoothing it out with her hand.

She rolled the gluestick around the page more, grabbing a small bottle of glitter, and letting to rain down over the page, blue, pink and green.  
She reached over to the folder again subconsciously, eyes widening when she realised that was it. There were no more pictures. Her mama and papa hadn't sent her a single one.

_I wonder what Anna looks like now..._

The last time Elsa say Anna was when Anna was 5, she'd now be 17 turning 18.

Elsa grunted and stood up, leaving the scrapbook on the table open, to allow the glue to dry. She grabbed up an ice coffee from her fridge, almost downing the whole drink, brows furrowed with regret.

_It's all my fault._

_What if she hates me?_

_I left her._

_She knows I left._

_Does she even get my presents every year?_

_What if my parents don't give them to her?_

_What if they told her I died?_

_What if I did die?_

_Would she ever know?_

Elsa slammed the now empty carton of ice coffee onto the counter, and strode over to the table holding the scrapbook. She slammed it shut, a new anger radiating though her as her inner thoughts became more of a reality in her head, skewing reality from imagination. She scrawled "Sister's forever" onto the front and drew a snowman, writing "Olaf" under it. She practically threw the glitter at the cover, anger taking over her mind and fogging it, she didn't even realise when glitter fell all over her pristine floor. She only cared about being there for Anna.

Slamming the book down, Elsa stormed into her bathroom, to freshen up for the day ahead of her, driving all the way back to Arendelle.

Half an hour later, Elsa had packed up her little car with a suitcase full of essentials for a week trip, just in case, and a few smaller presents for Anna, along with the main present and a card. As Elsa slid into the car, she slammed her door shut and picked up the unsealed card. She went over what she had written, a full 2 page apology, and how she's going to be back in her life, and she never stopped loving her.

_That's the problem. You love her._

Elsa pushed all thoughts to the back of her head and she turned the key, the engine spluttering into life.

She didn't tell anyone she was going. She didn't tell anyone she was arriving. She didn't tell anyone where she was going to be.

So as she was driving down the motorway, she thought back to the days where their family was a whole. It was hard for her, she couldn't remember, 13 years ago was a long time. She remembered Anna's smile, Anna's excited little clap, and how she used to scrunch up her face with her hands when they were out in the cold.

She was so wrapped up remembering all the little things, she failed to notice the swerving big thing next to her.

The last thing Elsa remembered was swerving away from a massive oil truck, both vehicles smashing into the guard rail over a bridge, smashing it to pieces, sending them over the edge.

_Anna!_

* * *

**This was never going to be a long-long fic, but I'm about to switch to Anna's POV about this whole thing, so I hope you enjoyed this short update from 6am on coffee.**


End file.
